Modular building connection systems are used to reinforce buildings against external forces, such as those experienced during earthquakes or severe weather. One example of a modular building connection system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,621 issued to Locke, which is incorporated by reference herein. The system includes a number of connectors, each having a conical upper portion, a conical lower portion, a central flange, and an axial bore. The connectors are positioned between various structural members of the building. Conical recesses are provided in the structural members to engage the upper and lower portions of the connectors. A tensioner is provided through the bores of the connectors to connect the structural members together.
As described in the Locke patent, the connection system effectively translates external lateral forces on the building into axial forces, which are absorbed by the tensioner. The tensioner acts as a shock absorber, increasing the ability of the building to absorb and withstand external forces.
One problem with the connection system disclosed in Locke is that connectors located in certain areas of the building are likely to be subjected to much greater forces than connectors located in other areas of the building. For example, connectors positioned near the bottom of the building may be subjected to greater weight forces than connectors positioned near the top of the building. As a result, when external forces are applied to the building, some connectors may move more than other connectors. Building deformation is thus unbalanced and more difficult to predict, making reasonably accurate computer modeling of the building more difficult.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved modular building connection system which achieves a more balanced and predictable building deformation in response to externally applied forces.